fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Lights Elf Academy
The Northern Lights Elf Academy was "inspired by some newspaper articles, which can be found online, describing the creation of an Elf Academy (Tonttuakatemia in Finnish) at the Lapland Vocational College in Rovaniemi, Finland e.g,, ‘Tonttuakatemia: Yule school to teach Santa’s elves’, written by Agnieszka Flak, published on 19 December 2007 (Reuters). I was unable to find specific details concerning the Academy, but I wish to thank Thorsten Renk, who presently resides in Finland, for helping me find what information there was to be had about the types of courses taught at the Academy." It is situated on the campus of the Northern Lights Community College in Wiseman, Alaska, and is technically part of the college, though with its own building. Brochure "...a glossy four-color brochure on the front of which was a photograph of three Mortals, one of them dressed as Santa Claus and the other two, a young Man and Woman, dressed in red and green felt coats with pointy hats and boots. All three of them were smiling somewhat manically into the camera. Above the photograph in bold red letters were the words ELF ACADEMY... ‘PROFESSION: ELF! Santa is in dire need of help this coming Christmas season as many of his elves have come down sick with snow flu. So, why not become an elf for a month and help Santa out? Apply to the Elf Academy at Northern Lights Community College, Wiseman, Alaska. Classes begin August 3rd and will run for sixteen weeks. You are guaranteed employment if you successfully complete the course. Exams to earn a professional certificate are part of the program.’ " History Campus The main campus of the Elf Academy is reached by turning left once one reaches the Northern Lights Community College. There's a parking lot to the right of the three-story wooden building. The building consists of four wings, with a central courtyard. Front Wing "The front wing of the building consisted primarily of common rooms where people could congregate and relax. There was a games room and a TV room as well as a smaller lounge that was labeled ‘Quiet Reading’ and another room labeled ‘Aurora Borealis Internet Café’. There was also a cafeteria on the third floor and a small but apparently well-equipped gym on the second." Left Wing The male students are housed in the left wing. In Elf Academy, the Twins' room as well as Jud and Daeron's room are on the first floor, three doors apart, while Zach and Glorfindel's is on the third. Zach and Glorfindel's room has a view of the courtyard. Right Wing The female students are housed in the right wing. In Elf Academy, Lily and Nimrodel's room is on the third floor, while Shane and Mithrellas' room is on the second floor. Shane and Mithrellas' room faces the courtyard, like Zach and Glorfindel's. Back Wing The back wing consists of classrooms. Courtyard The courtyard, colloquially referred to as the 'quad', is a place for the students to mingle. Certain social events at the Academy are held there, such as the Arctic Fringe's concert at the beginning of the year. For the concert, a stage was set up against the back wing. Academic Calendar Classes begin August 3rd, and run for sixteen weeks - the two groups of students switch classes halfway through, after eight weeks. Upon arrival, students gather in the foyer of the main building, lining up in two lines by surname, alphabetically: "A-L" and "M-Z". They receive envelopes including their schedules, a map of the campus, and in the case of those who own vehicles (like Loren DelaFiore), stickers for their cars. Orientation Orientation is held on August 1. Class Schedule Classes meet for ninety minutes a day, once a week. The cooking class is the only exception, being three hours long. In between classes there are planned field trips to the different resorts in the area as well as visits to the safari companies. There are also certain physical activities planned. Elf Etiquette This was the first class the Elves took on their first morning, and the first one they "took over". It started at eight-thirty, and ran until ten a.m., with a thirty-minute break before their second class. Elf Legends This was the second class the Elves took, though their Mortal friends did the "taking over" this time. It began at ten-thirty, running until noon. Lunch Lunch is from 12 noon to 2 p.m. in the cafeteria, except on Wednesdays. when How to Make Gingerbread Cookies and Other Christmas Goodies is held. Students can have lunch in one of the main campus' dining halls or off campus on Wednesday. On the first day, the students in the Elves' section proceeded to physical activities after lunch, which were signed up for in the cafeteria. Physical Activities Some of these activities are team sports, which were held after lunch on the first day. Team Sports Archery - In the first class, one of the archery instructors is Phil Gordon. The other is Ben. Loren, Dan, Roy, and Lily Zhang all sign up for archery in one team. Their opponents are Mark, Gary, Sue and Nina. Softball - Darren decides to sign up for softball. Tennis Volleyball - Misty and Della join the volleyball team. Touch football Other Activities Gym workout - Misty and Della decide to go to the gym on Wednesday. Cassie and Lily join them. Swimming laps - Matt and Zach decide to swim on Wednesday. Running - The ellyn decide to run on the track on Wednesday. The track is three miles each way. Shane and Jud join Darren, Loren, Roy and Dan. Dealing With Children of All Ages Organization and administration Marian Goodfellow - Chief Administrator of Elf Academy, also an instructor Deirdre Clannach - instructor Ranger Paul Pettingill - instructor Roland Smith - instructor, owner of Midnight Sun Safaris, president of Wiseman's Chamber of Commerce Notable people Mortals Cassidy Morgan - Volunteer at orientation, becomes a friend of the Elves. Usually called "Cassie". Matthew Stevens - Volunteer at orientation, becomes a friend of the Elves. Known as "Matt". Dating Gloria Richards of the Arctic Fringe, a popular local band. Jen Evan Chloe Zachary Austin ("Zach") - Glorfindel's roommate Judson von Frank ("Jud") - Daeron's roommate Lily Zhang - Nimrodel's roommate Shane Englebert - Mithrellas' roommate Elves Loren DelaFiore - Glorfindel Darren Harper - Daeron Dan Ronaldson - Elladan Roy Ronaldson - Elrohir Misty Grey - Mithrellas Della White - NimrodelCategory:Elf Academy Category:Locations Category:Education